The present invention relates to a picture data storage/retrieval system having a plurality of picture data storage/retrieval apparatuses.
A picture data storage/retrieval apparatus has been developed and has been put into use. Such a picture data storage/retrieval apparatus optically reads a large amount of picture data such as a document by two-dimensional scanning. The readout picture data is stored in a picture data memory such as an optical disk. Required data among the thus stored picture data is retrieved as needed and the retrieved data is monitored on a TV monitor or is printed.
As an example of an application of such a picture data storage/retrieval apparatus, a plurality of such picture data storage/retrieval apparatuses are located at various branches of a company or at different companies (to be referred to as offices). In this case, each apparatus stores (to be referred to as registration) picture data particular to each office. In addition, each apparatus also registers common picture data.
When a given office wishes to access some picture data stored at the apparatus of another office or when picture data already stored in an apparatus of a given office is required to be registered in the apparatus of another office, apparatuses for copying and sending the picture data, for transferring by way of facsimile systems, or for communicating for such transfer purposes are necessary, resulting in inconvenience.